


Castelul Înfricoșător, или Незабываемый отдых в Румынии

by Kana_Go



Series: Двойное невезение Брока Рамлоу [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Несмотря на все преграды, медовому месяцу быть!





	Castelul Înfricoșător, или Незабываемый отдых в Румынии

Брок Рамлоу безмятежно спал. В собственной постели. Один. Без тортов, букетов, капучино и сотни килограмм горячего посапывающего Роджерса, который в спящем состоянии умудрялся прибавить еще примерно столько же.   
«Жрешь ты во сне, что ли?» – не раз упрекал Рамлоу, вырвавшись из кошмара про синего кита, которому приспичило выброситься на пляж именно в том месте, где он загорал, и пытаясь откатить неподъемное тело в сторонку. Вышеупомянутое неподъемное тело ангельски улыбалось и, не просыпаясь, отвечало на его упреки очередным древним комплиментом.   
К счастью, им не так часто доводилось ночевать вместе, но все равно пару раз Рамлоу саботировал выполнение супружеских, господи прости, обязанностей, приплачивая каким-нибудь знакомым суперзлодеям, чтобы отвлекли кэпа на ночку-другую.  
В безмятежный сон ворвались тревожные образы. Роджерс кружил Рамлоу в вальсе на несостоявшемся свадебном банкете. Старк арендовал Принс-Джордж Баллрум, пугая Рамлоу неоренессансом и другими страшными словами. Романова явилась на торжество в медленно исчезающем платье. Нет, серьезно, декольте у платья буквально на глазах становилось все глубже и глубже, а подол, соответственно, все короче и короче. То есть, Рамлоу с удовольствием досмотрел бы эти трансформации до логического завершения, но тут перед ним оказался Роджерс в белом смокинге, а Рамлоу с ужасом обнаружил, что щеголяет свадебным платьем. К счастью, не в стиле «белое боди и чулки», упоминанием которого Солдат недавно чуть не довел его до нервного срыва, а чем-то ужасно пышным и многослойным, как трехъярусный торт. Торт, к слову, присутствовал тоже – смутно угрожающей неясной тенью на заднем плане. Рамлоу предпочел о нем не думать, ему и платья хватило – коварная тряпка нещадно жала в талии и пыталась удушить его огромной, как простыня, фатой.   
Так вот, Роджерс кружил его в вальсе. Рамлоу танцевать не умел совершенно. Роджерс, однако, как-то умудрился не уметь танцевать еще совершеннее. Ноги Рамлоу не превратились в хорошо раскатанные блинчики только потому, что за всеми подъюбниками туфлям Роджерса элементарно не удавалось до них добраться. А потом – о ужас – жуткая шмотка, очевидно, позавидовала платью Романовой и тоже принялась испаряться. Рамлоу запаниковал, но Роджерс продолжал танцевать, будто так и надо, и Рамлоу никак не мог вырваться из его нежных объятий, и оставалось только порадоваться, что фата такая здоровенная, потому что в один ужасающий момент, на нем, кроме фаты, ничего не осталось. Гигантским напряжением сил и воли Рамлоу сумел вывернуться из ласковых тисков новоявленного супруга, закрутился в фату, словно в кокон, и…  
И проснулся.   
И сел на кровати, тяжело дыша и кутаясь в сорванную с карниза занавеску. Вторая занавеска развевалась на ветру, в комнате было ощутимо прохладно.   
Стоп, а почему открыто окно?  
– Командир, – Зимний Солдат сидел на подоконнике на корточках и сверлил Рамлоу бесстрастным взглядом. – Доброе утро.   
Утро было безбожно ранним, а потому каким угодно, только не добрым.   
– Твои друзья не научили тебя входить через дверь? – душераздирающе зевнув, поинтересовался Рамлоу.   
– Я стучал, – совершенно нелогично возразил Солдат. – Ты спал.   
– Обычно этим люди и занимаются в четыре утра, – проворчал Рамлоу, выпутываясь из занавески. – Зачем явился? Роджерса здесь нет.   
– Я знаю, – Солдат спрыгнул на пол, распахнул шкаф и принялся бессовестно рыться на полках, выбрасывая вещи на край кровати.   
Рамлоу еще не совсем проснулся, а потому просто сидел на постели, провожая взглядом предметы одежды и вяло размышляя, откуда ему известно слово «неоренессанс». Потом все-таки встрепенулся и недоуменно подцепил пальцем ноги страхолюдные купальные шорты в горошек. Эти шорты коллеги презентовали ему на неведомый праздник, загадочным образом пришедшийся аккурат на день после особо интенсивной тренировки, когда Рамлоу гонял всех в хвост, гриву и прочие не присущие людям части тела. Рамлоу сделал вид, что намека не понял, а шорты упрятал в угол самой дальней полки и постарался забыть об их существовании.   
– Что ты делаешь? – наконец, поинтересовался он.   
– Помогаю тебе собирать вещи, – Солдат выудил комок из трех с половиной носков, придирчиво осмотрел его и сунул обратно. – Мы уезжаем в Румынию.   
– А что там в Румынии? – без интереса осведомился Рамлоу. – Вооруженные беспорядки?  
– Нет, – Солдат вынырнул из недр шкафа и улыбнулся. – Твой медовый месяц.   
И то ли слова эти были чересчур неожиданными для такого раннего утра, то ли улыбка вышла не очень, но Рамлоу захотелось снова укутаться в занавеску и пояснить, что он скоропостижно скончался во сне, а занавеска и не занавеска вовсе, а саван с кружавчиками.   
Но было поздно.   
***  
  
– Я хотел арендовать вам замок Бран, – бодро сообщил по видеосвязи Старк, – увы, там музей и туристический сезон. Но замок… – тут он выдал какую-то непроизносимую белиберду, – тоже подойдет отлично. Маленький и уютный, то, что надо для незабываемого медового месяца.   
– Спасибо, Тони, – поблагодарил Роджерс, выключил старкфон и с интересом уставился в иллюминатор.   
Вертолет летел над заросшими лесом горами, но Рамлоу было не до видов. Он сверлил взглядом Солдата. Солдат отвечал тем же.   
– Слушай, Стив, – наконец, проговорил Рамлоу. – Я, конечно, понимаю, что С… Баки твой давно потерянный друг, но тебе не кажется, что медовый месяц втроем это как-то…  
Вообще, по его мнению, любой медовый месяц, включающий его и Роджерса, был как-то… (вместо многоточия подставить любое слово на выбор, желательно нецензурное), однако воспаленное воображение неустанно подкидывало картинки, в которых Солдат врывался в их комнату в самый интересный момент, садился на ковер (персидский) перед кроватью (с балдахином), жевал попкорн (в замках готовят попкорн?) и пырился похлеще любого кота.   
– Не волнуйся, в нашем распоряжении целый замок, – Роджерс похлопал его по плечу. – У Баки будет своя комната, да, Бак?  
Солдат с готовностью кивнул. Рамлоу покачал головой. У Солдата всегда было собственное помещение, но стоило Пирсу отвернуться, как говнюк под предлогом проверки периметра, по ощущениям, оказывался во всех коридорах и закоулках одновременно. И это в лучшие времена. Или в худшие? Смотря для кого, короче.   
Вертолет опустился на полянку, от которой ответвлялась обрамленная густым кустарником тропка, уходящая куда-то вверх. Вокруг не было ни единого признака человеческого существования.   
– С милым рай и в шалаше, а? – фыркнул Рамлоу. – Правда, шалаш надо еще построить. Баки, ты кинул мне в багаж саперную лопатку?  
Кличка лучшего друга Кэпа давалась с трудом, но Роджерсу, разумеется, не нравилось, когда Рамлоу говорил «Солдат», так что приходилось следить за языком.   
– Да, – лаконично отозвался Солдат.   
Рамлоу вытаращил глаза. Теперь стало ясно, почему чемодан такой тяжелый. Интересно, Солдат умудрился завернуть в гражданские шмотки весь арсенал или только половину?  
Роджерс рассмеялся.   
– Надо пройти немного вверх, тут транспорт не проедет, – пояснил он. – Нас заберут и довезут до самой двери.   
И они пошли. Роджерс галантно нес и багаж Рамлоу тоже, Солдат нес то, что Роджерс, в силу наличия всего двух верхних конечностей, нести не мог, а Рамлоу плелся позади и страдал. Тем более погода внезапно испортилась, начал накрапывать дождик, и Роджерс заботливо вручил ему зонтик. Зонтик был белый и кружевной, а потому от дождя защищал слабо и поднятию самооценки не способствовал.   
Увидев «транспорт», впрочем, Рамлоу о кризисе мужественности мигом позабыл. Тропинка резко расширилась, превратившись во вполне себе просторную аллею, и… Ладно бы дело происходило в Центральном Парке, но увидеть в румынских горах крытую карету, запряженную парой вороных лошадей, было неожиданно.   
– Вот это сервис, – присвистнул Роджерс.   
Молчаливый кучер помог им загрузить багаж. Точнее, хотел помочь, однако Роджерс бодро закидал все чемоданы и сумки на крышу сам, увлекшись, едва не отправил следом кучера, но вовремя опомнился, извинился и закинул его куда положено. Кучер, что удивительно, промолчал, только прикрыл багаж брезентом и тронул лошадей. Рамлоу осталось предположить, что, когда возишь одуревшие от свадебного переполоха парочки, и не такое случается, и он невольно проникся к кучеру уважением.  
Вскоре перед ними открылись ворота, а еще через пару минут карета покатила вокруг самого настоящего замка. Замок и вправду был небольшой, трехэтажный и аккуратненький, как игрушка, зато со стеной, рвом и башенками, все как полагается. Также на территории располагались сад и бассейн с шезлонгами и качелями. Совершив круг почета и позволив гостям полюбоваться жильем и окрестностями, карета остановилась около крыльца. На этот раз кучер, наученный горьким опытом, вмешиваться не пытался, и вскоре Рамлоу, Роджерс и Солдат остались лишь в компании своего багажа.   
– Круто, – сказал Роджерс радостно, как ребенок, получивший на Новый год полк солдатиков.   
(То есть, скорее айфон Х и лего, но кто знает, что им там в тридцатых дарили.)  
Он взялся за тяжелое металлическое кольцо и постучал. Высокая дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился тощий пожилой дворецкий в черном.   
– Вы из Лондона? – поинтересовался он.   
– Нет, – слегка растерялся Роджерс. – Из Нью-Йорка.   
Дворецкий высокомерно хмыкнул, нахмурился и закрыл дверь.   
– В замки только англичан пускают? – задался риторическим вопросом Роджерс.   
Рамлоу тем временем взглядом подал Солдату знак. Солдат кивнул. Несмотря на все презрение к медовым месяцам, Рамлоу смирился и твердо вознамерился поселиться в замке. А если какой-то дворецкий захлопывает перед ними дверь? Что ж, ему же хуже. И двери. Но не успели они пойти на таран, как дверь снова распахнулась, и копия давешнего дворецкого – только женского пола – рассыпалась в извинениях. Оказывается, в списках что-то напутали и ждали гостей из Англии, но недоразумение уже разрешилось, и в качестве компенсации гостям предложили дегустацию в винном погребе, куда посетителей обычно не пускали. Рамлоу был равнодушен к винам, но извинения принял. Попутно выяснилось, что дворецкий и его жена – господин и госпожа Сикриу – единственные, кто будет проживать в замке постоянно.   
Ужин в огромной столовой оказался сверх всяких похвал. Особенно радовало, что Роджерс сидел на одном конце длиннющего стола, а Рамлоу – на другом, а Солдат и вовсе смылся на разведку, попросив еду в комнату. Рамлоу загородился канделябром и блаженствовал. Обычно во время совместных ужинов Роджерс подкладывал ему добавки и так умиленно провожал взглядом каждый кусочек еды, что Рамлоу давился со второго раза на третий. Теперь же Роджерса практически не было видно, и лишь его улыбка галогенной лампой сияла на другом конце столовой.   
К десерту вернулся Солдат и по всей форме доложил обстановку, насмерть перепугав официанта (в роли коего выступал давешний дворецкий) и слегка огорчив Роджерса. Как и следовало ожидать, ни жучков, ни вражеских агентов в замке и на его территории не нашлось.   
А жаль. Потому что Рамлоу, хоть убей, не знал, чем полагается заниматься в уединенном замке в румынских горах во время медового месяца. То есть, понятно чем, но ведь не неделю напролет сутками без перерыва. Роджерс смотрел на него мечтательно, и, смутно опасаясь, что тот в самом деле способен заниматься тем, чем положено заниматься в уединенном замке в румынских горах во время медового месяца, неделю напролет сутками без перерыва, Рамлоу открыл рот и неожиданно для себя выпалил:  
– А пойдем качаться на качелях.   
И они пошли. Рамлоу и не подозревал, что садовые качели способны на такую амплитуду, но Роджерс одной лишь мускульной силой умудрился превратить невинную конструкцию в некое подобие «Циклона» времен своей юности, а так как ремней безопасности качели не предусматривали, Рамлоу пять раз вылетел из них в бассейн и вообще замечательно повеселился. Увы, в конце концов, его укачало: пошатывало, мутило, колотилось сердце. Извинившись и отговорившись легким недомоганием, Рамлоу удалился в их с Роджерсом комнату на втором этаже (в самом деле с персидским ковром и кроватью с балдахином), проглотил таблетку от тошноты и рухнул на покрывала. Предпоследней мыслью было: «Узнай ребята, что их командира укачало на  _качельках_ , полопались бы от смеха», а последней, более утешительной: «Ну и что, меня на солдата тренировали, а не на долбаного астронавта», после чего Рамлоу мгновенно уснул.   
***  
  
За дверью кто-то тихо хихикал. Рамлоу проснулся один, в полной темноте, прислушался к себе и с удовлетворением убедился, что от плохого самочувствия не осталось и следа. В коридоре снова рассмеялись, вслед за чем послышался топот маленьких ножек. Рамлоу недовольно нахмурился. Он справедливо полагал, что в замке, кроме них и обслуживающего персонала, никого нет, и ему совершенно не улыбалось обнаружить скачущих под дверями детей. Поднявшись, Рамлоу щелкнул выключателем ночника, но свет не загорелся. Не желала работать и люстра. Очевидно, ночью прошла-таки гроза и отрубила электричество.   
– Надо потребовать скидку, – проворчал Рамлоу. – То в дом не пускают, то свет вырубают…   
Ворс ковра щекотал босые ступни, и Рамлоу с удивлением обнаружил, что одет в длинную ночную рубашку. Не иначе как Роджерс подсуетился, и откуда только взял такой раритет? Он зажег свечи и хотел уже выйти в коридор с канделябром, но потом хлопнул себя по лбу, раскопал в сумке тактический фонарь, любовно упакованный Солдатом, и покинул комнату. И чуть было не полетел носом в пол.   
– Нет, надо точно потребовать скидку, – возмутился он. – Здесь не только свет вырубают, но еще и не убирают!  
Он метко пнул валяющуюся на паласе кукольную голову, и та, срикошетив от стены, поскакала по ступеням вниз. Рамлоу отправился следом. Тем более, кажется, звуки шагов стихли именно в этом направлении.   
На первом этаже стены были увешаны картинами в человеческий рост. На экскурсию вчера они с Роджерсом и Солдатом не сподобились, поэтому Рамлоу побрел по коридору, ежась от сквозняка и с любопытством разглядывая картины. Он не особенно интересовался искусством, но люди на портретах были занятные, только почему-то все как на подбор злобные, а еще казалось, что они провожают его взглядом. Рамлоу был не совсем профан и о таком свойстве художественных произведений знал. И все-таки, заметив краем глаза, что костлявый старик на очередной картине погрозил ему вслед маленьким сухим кулаком, Рамлоу не выдержал, подскочил к раме и направил луч фонаря прямо ему в лицо.   
– Ты чего нарываешься, а, мужик? Вот щас принесу ножницы и так холст покромсаю, что мама родная не узнает! Чего молчишь, а? А? В глаза мне смотри!  
Старик, вытянувшись в струнку, прилежно таращился в пространство, как и положено всякому порядочному портрету.  
– Вот то-то же, – пробормотал Рамлоу.  
Он повернулся и не успел и шагу ступить, как едва не наткнулся на ребенка. Ребенок оказался девочкой, ну, насколько Рамлоу успел разглядеть, потому что мелочь с визгом выскочила из мощного луча света и забилась в темный угол.   
– А потому что нечего по ночам шастать, – поучительно сказал Рамлоу и отрегулировал свет до минимума. – Эй, мелкая, ты где?  
Девочка вышла, вытирая глаза кулачком. В другой руке она за заднюю лапу держала большого тряпичного зайца, который волочился по полу. Волочился по полу и подол некогда нарядного белого платья. Рамлоу мысленно согласился с родителями малявки: он тоже думал, что нечего детей наряжать каждый день в новое: все равно испачкают через час. И вещи покупать на вырост – идея хорошая. Непонятно, правда, как девчонка еще не расквасила нос на лестницах.   
– Ты чья? – вздохнул Рамлоу. – Чего по ночам бродишь?  
– Я не брожу, – обиделась девочка. – Я играю в догонялки с Бетси.   
– Бетси это твой заяц? – уточнил Рамлоу.   
– Нет! – возмутилась девочка. – Вон Бетси!  
И указала прямо ему за спину. Рамлоу оглянулся и осветил абсолютно пустой коридор. Повернувшись обратно, он не увидел и девчонки, лишь где-то в темноте стихали смех и топот маленьких ножек.   
Рамлоу зевнул. Откровенно говоря, он совсем замерз, и внезапно мысль о теплой кровати показалась очень привлекательной. Помахав портретам и погрозив пальцем старику, он вернулся в комнату и залез под покрывало. Перед тем, как уснуть, Рамлоу сделал мысленную заметку отыскать родителей девчонки и посоветовать показать ее психологу на предмет воображаемых друзей. И зайца, что ли, простирнуть, а то выглядела игрушка так, будто девочка ее откуда-то выкопала, причем буквально.   
– Семейная жизнь на меня плохо влияет, – пробормотал Рамлоу полусонно. – Едва успел замуж выскочить, а уже о детях думаю.   
С этой ценной мыслью он снова уснул.   
***  
  
Погода с утра не задалась: когда Рамлоу отдернул тяжелую бархатную портьеру, то засомневался, что сейчас, собственно, утро. Узнать время на телефоне тоже не удалось: тот жалобно демонстрировал разряженную батарею. Попытавшись его зарядить, Рамлоу выяснил, что в комнате нет розетки. К счастью, оставались наручные часы. Свет судорожно мигал, то разгораясь, то погружая помещение в зыбкий полумрак. Рамлоу чертыхнулся, оделся и спустился в столовую. На столе горели свечи в канделябрах, Роджерс уже сидел на своем месте и выглядел задумчивым. Рамлоу хлопнул его по плечу, ловко увернулся от приветственного поцелуя и обрушился на стул.   
– Ну и бардак, – пожаловался он. – Электричество еле пашет, розеток нет, дети какие-то мурзатые по ночам бегают.   
Про кукольные головы и невежливые портреты он благоразумно промолчал. Вероятно, они просто-напросто ему приснились.   
Рамлоу огляделся и нахмурился.  
– А куда делся С… Баки?  
– Пошел искать господина Сикриу или его жену, – Роджерс пожал плечами. – Уже время завтрака, а никого нет. Я хотел идти с ним, но он сказал, чтобы я подождал тебя.   
Рамлоу даже умилился немного. Так, слегка.   
– Я ж говорю, сервис отвратный, – заключил он и машинально бросил взгляд на часы. – Хм.  
– Что?  
– У тебя часы работают?  
Роджерс посмотрел на старомодные «Юниверсал Джинив» и тоже хмыкнул.   
– И телефон разрядился, – Рамлоу оторвался от часов, которые не только остановились, но и, кажется, перед этим отошли на пару часов назад.   
– Мой тоже, – признался Роджерс. – И у Баки. Надо спросить у дворецкого, что тут происходит.   
Рамлоу только кивнул, но начал медленно и неуклонно подозревать недоброе. Что-то пошло не так. Хотя, учитывая их «знакомство» и свадьбу, было бы странно ждать от медового месяца чего-то другого.   
– Как бы Баки самого искать не пришлось, – пробормотал он.   
И тут, будто подслушав его слова, в столовую вошел Солдат. Он вытянулся в струнку перед Рамлоу и бодро отрапортовал:  
– Дворецкого пришлось вытаскивать из гроба, но он скоро будет!  
– Нет, если он так плохо себя чувствует, – вмешался добросердечный Роджерс, – мы могли бы и сами справиться. А госпожа Сикриу ухаживает за супругом, я так понимаю? Если бы она только показала нам кухню и кладовую…   
– Нет, – мотнул лохматой головой Солдат. – Он хорошо себя чувствует.  
– А зачем его тогда вытаскивать из гроба? – поинтересовался Рамлоу.   
– Потому что он там лежал и не мог встать, – безжалостно пояснил Солдат. – Вероятно, ему мешал кол. Кол я выдернул, тем самым устранив причину, которая его задерживала.   
Рамлоу и Роджерс переглянулись. Рамлоу указал взглядом на Солдата и украдкой повертел пальцем около виска.   
– Возможно, – слабо проговорил Роджерс, – возможно, стоит пойти и взглянуть?  
Они выждали еще несколько минут и отправились на поиски дворецкого. Рамлоу настоял на том, чтобы вооружиться: кто бы ни сошел с ума – господин Сикриу или Солдат – а лишний пистолет не помешает.   
Солдат привел их в небольшую скромно обставленную комнату. У стены стоял деревянный гроб, около гроба валялся кол, и не было и следа господина Сикриу.   
– Честно говоря, не уверен, что господин Сикриу отправился готовить нам завтрак, – мрачно проговорил Рамлоу. – А где его жена?  
Госпожа Сикриу обнаружилась в соседней комнате. В камине уютно горел огонь. Госпожа Сикриу сидела в кресле спиной к двери и, кажется, дремала.   
– Доамна Сикриу, – чертов Роджерс уже умудрился поднабраться основ румынского этикета. – У вас все в порядке?  
Та ничего не ответила и не шелохнулась, и Роджерс, окликнув ее еще раз, шагнул ближе, но Рамлоу схватил его за рубашку и дернул к себе.   
– Ты чего, никогда фильмы ужасов не смотрел?  
– В мое время как-то больше мелодрамы и мюзиклы показывали, – пожал плечами Роджерс. – Ну, ужасы тоже, конечно, но мы с Баком предпочитали вестерны и детективы. Хотя «Возвращение доктора Х» я смотрел. Но там не было гробов и колов. А сейчас мне больше нравится фантастика.   
– Ясно, – вздохнул Рамлоу. – Тогда запомни: ни в коем случае не подходи к кому-то, кто сидит к тебе спиной и не отвечает, когда его зовут. Солдат? Э, Баки, то есть?  
Солдат встрепенулся.   
– Мне нужно что-нибудь длинное. Чем длиннее, тем лучше.   
– Одну секунду, – Солдат исчез за дверью и практически сразу вернулся со шваброй.  
Рамлоу взял швабру за поперечную рейку и концом ручки нежно, но твердо ткнул госпожу Сикриу в затылок.   
Он ожидал чего угодно: в частности, что госпожа Сикриу вывалится из кресла, и окажется, что у нее нож в груди/топорик во лбу/выколоты глаза/штопор в горле/нужное подчеркнуть/добавить свой вариант. Но чего он никак не ожидал, это что госпожа Сикриу буквально взорвется стаей летучих мышей. Мыши с громким шелестом ринулись к ним, и Рамлоу выхватил было пистолет, но Роджерс подоспел первым: он метнул щит в гущу стаи, и мыши, одновременно развернувшись, как солдаты на плацу или мурмурирующие скворцы, нырнули в камин. Не успел Рамлоу вспомнить, откуда ему известно слово «мурмурация», как мыши смылись через дымоход, оставив на ковре пяток оглушенных сородичей.   
– Предлагаю взять их в заложники, – сказал Рамлоу и поднял слабо трепыхающуюся мышь за крыло. – Если госпожа Сикриу не жаждет воплотиться без конечности-другой, ей придется за ними вернуться. Тут-то мы ее и поймаем.   
Роджерс посмотрел на него с уважением и поинтересовался:  
– И что мы с ней сделаем?  
– Ну, можно вбить ей в грудь кол. Можно отрезать голову. Можно эээ… выстрелить из дробовика опять-таки в голову. Или сжечь. Или… Да черт его знает. Попробуем все по очереди.   
Роджерс посмотрел на него еще с большим уважением. И некоторой опаской.   
– Обыщем замок, – выдвинул он собственное предположение. – Давайте раздели…  
– НЕТ! – рявкнул Рамлоу.   
Роджерс аж вздрогнул.   
– Первое правило фильмов ужасов, – объяснил Рамлоу чуть мягче. – Компания ни в коем случае не должна обыскивать дом поодиночке.   
Итак, они заперли мышей в старинной на вид клетке для попугая, упрятали клетку в сумку, обвешались оружием, которое запасливый Солдат контрабандой пронес в прямо-таки промышленных количествах, и принялись обыскивать замок.   
Результаты обыска были по настоянию Роджерса методично занесены в блокнот.  
  
 ~~ДЕРЬМО~~  (*изначально написано рукой Рамлоу и тщательно исправлено позже*)  ~~ЧЕРТОВЩИНА~~  (тоже написано Рамлоу и тоже зачеркнуто) СТРАННЫЕ ВЕЩИ, КОТОРЫЕ НЕ ВПИСЫВАЮТСЯ В НАШ  ~~ГРЕБАНЫЙ~~  (*исправлено даже с некоторым возмущением*) РОМАНТИЧНЫЙ МЕДОВЫЙ МЕСЯЦ  
  
  
1) Электричество работает, но паршиво: свет постоянно мигает. Во всем замке ни одной розетки.   
2) Обслуживающий персонал частично превратился в летучих мышей, частично испарился бесследно.  
3) Кухня обнаружена, на столе готовый завтрак, но фрукты гнилые, а мясо кишит личинками. Судя по тому, что продукты в холодильниках сияют чистотой и свежестью, а само помещение выдраено до блеска, вышеупомянутому обслуживающему персоналу пришлось хорошо постараться, чтобы довести завтрак до такого состояния.  
ЗЫ. От чего работают холодильники, если нет розеток???   
4) Вместо винного погреба внизу камера пыток и подвал со скелетами в цепях. На скелетах только табличек «Предыдущие постояльцы» не хватает. (Прим. Рамлоу: Я знал, что с дегустацией будет подстава!)  
5) В гардеробной в комнате  ~~Солдата~~  Баки сидит гигантский паук.  ~~Солдат~~  Баки хотел стрельнуть в него из портативного огнемета, но паук пробормотал: «Ходють тут всякие» и захлопнул дверь у него перед носом. Подозрительно знакомый жест. Уж не дворецкий ли это? Когда мы снова открыли дверь, паука там уже не было. Точно дворецкий.  
6) В темных углах постоянно слышен смех, детский топот и визг: «Бетси, догони меня!». Нашли окровавленное белое платьице и окровавленного же игрушечного зайца. Кто бы ни была их владелица, кажется, Бетси ее догнала.   
7) Дождь за весь день не прекращался ни на минуту, в тумане почти ничего не видно, но удалось разглядеть, что вместо бассейна и качелек под окнами очень подозрительный пруд. А вместо сада – кладбище.   
8) Библиотека битком набита странными древними свитками. (Прим. Рамлоу: Надо стырить и продать!), под ковриком пентаграмма, окруженная потеками черного воска.  
9) В башенке на нас набросилось свадебное платье. (Прим. Рамлоу: Бля, да они ИЗДЕВАЮТСЯ!!!) Баки управляется с гвоздометом так ловко, будто всю жизнь играл в фильмах ужасов. Теперь на стене есть красивый элемент декора, пусть и немного продырявленный.   
10) Наконец-то перекусили. Ели спагетти, щедро политые томатным кетчупом с чесноком (в превентивных целях). По доброте душевной угостили пленных мышей фруктами. Мыши в знак протеста против заключения объявили голодовку и ужин едва попробовали. Или, возможно, они вампиры и не любят фрукты.   
  
Закончив список, Рамлоу, Роджерс и Солдат некоторое время разглядывали его в молчании.   
– Предлагаю валить, – сказал Рамлоу. – Пусть Старк на них в суд подаст. Если б я хотел экстрима, сплавились бы на плотах по Амазонке.   
– Как скажешь, милый, – тут же согласился Роджерс.   
Рамлоу украдкой скривился, но выдал зубастую улыбку.  
– Спасибо, сладкий.   
Из мышиной клетки донеслись странные звуки. Кажется, там кто-то не выдержал сиропности атмосферы. Ну или фрукты не пошли.   
Биологические часы подсказали, что наступил вечер, хотя все прочие часы по-прежнему не работали. Из тумана на момент показалась полная алая луна, зловеще подмигнула и снова спряталась.   
– Отправимся завтра, когда прояснится, – решил Рамлоу. – Там, вроде, внизу какая-то деревушка была. Может, у них связь работает. И спать будем в одной комнате. Хватило того, что Баки провел прошлую ночь с гигантским пауком по соседству.   
Солдат и Роджерс согласились беспрекословно.   
Когда Рамлоу отправился в ванную, Роджерс последовал за ним.   
– Эй, – нахмурился Рамлоу. – Я мыться.   
– Ты же сказал, что мы не должны оставаться в одиночестве, – Роджерс вскинул брови и стал моментом похож на брошенного щенка. – Вдруг с тобой там что-нибудь случится?  
Его ладонь тем временем начала ненавязчиво скользить к ремню штанов Рамлоу, что в образ брошенного щенка вписывалось уже не вполне.   
– А, – с показной беззаботностью отозвался Рамлоу, – давай уж тогда и Баки прихватим, ведь он останется один, и вдруг с  _ним_  что-то случится?  
Сказал и сам испугался. А ну как Роджерс согласится? То есть, Рамлоу в некотором смысле восхищался Солдатом, но не чувствовал себя морально готовым к развеселому суперсолдатскому тройничку.   
К его облегчению, Роджерс явственно смутился.   
– Ладно, – сжалился Рамлоу. – Пошли.   
Строго-настрого велев Солдату никуда не уходить и кричать, если что, они скрылись в ванной. Вместо душевой кабины тут стоял огромный чугунный монстр на львиных лапах. Рамлоу наполнил ванну, забрался в блаженно горячую воду и даже позволил умостившемуся рядом Роджерсу потереть себе спину. Правда, когда мочалка ну совершенно нечаянно выпала и утонула и Роджерс принялся искать ее ну совершенно не там, куда она уплыла, Рамлоу твердо пресек его поползновения.   
– Ничего личного, кэп, – пояснил он в ответ на очередной щенячий взгляд. – С теми, кто занимается сексом в фильмах ужасов, всегда происходят ужасные вещи. Мы и так сильно рискуем, потому что с теми, кто раздевается в фильмах ужасов, тоже происходят ужасные вещи, а ванная – так вообще самая опасная комната. В ней непременно происходят ужасные вещи.   
Роджерс серьезно кивнул и убрал руку. Не сговариваясь, они посмотрели на запотевшее зеркало. На туманной поверхности кто-то невидимый, будто подгадав момент, сразу же принялся писать что-то на латыни неровными подтекающими буквами.  
– Сгинь, извращенец! – гаркнул Рамлоу и запустил в зеркало выловленной мочалкой.  
Кто-то обиженно ойкнул и, судя по отсутствию дальнейшей активности, испарился.   
– То-то же.   
***  
  
С утра в самом деле прояснилось. Собрав вещи и позавтракав, Рамлоу, Роджерс и Солдат прихватили клетку с мышами (которые приняли фрукты с куда большим энтузиазмом) и выдвинулись в дорогу. Увы, путешествие оборвалось гораздо раньше, чем планировалось: а именно, на пороге. Солдат, шедший первым, открыл дверь, выглянул наружу и закрыл дверь, вслед за чем запер все замки и задвинул засов.   
– Что такое? – не понял Рамлоу.   
– Толпа с вилами, – коротко ответил Солдат.   
Рамлоу закрыл лицо ладонью. Вот тебе и «какая-то деревушка внизу».   
– Толпа с вилами тоже обязательно присутствует в фильмах ужасов? – поинтересовался Роджерс.   
– Не обязательно, но бывает.  
Они поднялись на второй этаж и прилипли к окну. На другом берегу пруда в самом деле собралось, по ощущением, население небольшой деревни. Все действительно были вооружены вилами и – зачем-то – факелами, хотя солнце сияло вовсю.  
– Хоть одно радует, погода хорошая, – пробормотал Рамлоу. – Дает нам надежду на выживание.   
– У нас есть автоматы, – деловито проговорил Солдат. – И снайперка. Расстреляем их из окон, и нет проблем.   
Рамлоу снова закрыл лицо ладонью. Семейная жизнь повлияла на него самым худшим образом: он потерял бдительность, размяк и… и как он, блин, сам не догадался?  
Но тут вступился добросердечный Роджерс.   
– В любом замке должен быть тайный подземный ход, ведущий за территорию, – проявил он неожиданные познания. – Если хода не найдем, прибегнем к крайним мерам.   
Ход они нашли быстро. Дверь была запрятана в давешнем подвале, за спиной скелета, на шее которого висела табличка с надписью красивыми готическими буквами: «В этом подземелье НЕТ тайного подземного хода».   
После долгого путешествия по длинным сырым коридорам (Рамлоу молча радовался, что крысы-мутанты – это уже немного из другой оперы) они выбрались на залитый солнцем пологий склон горы. Вниз уходила широкая выезженная тропа, а чуть сбоку – вот так неожиданность! – стоял автомобиль. На переднем сиденье дремала симпатичная девушка.   
– Мисс, – Рамлоу не был уверен, что девушка понимает английский. – Я очень сожалею, но нам нужна ваша машина.   
Будь он один, объяснениями бы не озаботился, но позади призраком (хм, не самый удачный выбор слова, учитывая ситуацию) молчаливого укора маячил Роджерс, так что пришлось вспомнить о вежливости.   
Девушка, проснувшись, посмотрела на них испуганно и послушно перебралась на заднее сиденье. Рамлоу прыгнул на ее место, Роджерс, забросив вещи в багажник, сел рядом, а Солдат, обнимая клетку с мышами, устроился бок о бок с девушкой.   
И тут везение дало сбой: машина не заводилась – фырчала и дергалась, но с места не двигалась.   
– Брок, – Роджерс выглянул в окно. – Кажется, они нас как-то выследили.   
Вдали в самом деле послышались топот и угрожающие крики на незнакомом языке.   
– А, ну тогда все ясно, – Рамлоу прекратил бесплодные попытки и откинулся в кресле. – Пока они не доберутся до тачки, она не заведется. Скажешь мне, когда кто-нибудь схватится за дверь.   
– Ты уверен?   
– Ага. Так всегда бывает в фильмах ужасов.   
Крики и топот все приближались и приближались, а потом автомобиль качнулся, и Роджерс крикнул:  
– Давай!  
Машина завелась в пол-оборота и вскоре без труда оставила преследователей далеко позади. Вероятно, кто-то слегка поцарапал вилами багажник, но в остальном обошлось.   
***  
  
Машина бодро катила вниз по склону. Светило солнышко, из окна открывался красивый вид на ущелье, мыши весело попискивали в клетке. Жизнь была хороша. Рамлоу даже решил, что медовый месяц удался. Хотя пусть все равно Старк в суд подаст.  
– Баки, проверь, телефон работает?  
Он взглянул в зеркало заднего вида как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить быстро приближающуюся оскаленную физиономию владелицы машины, о которой он почти успел позабыть.   
И вот это была настоящая подстава, потому что в фильмах ужасов ужасные вещи происходят с одинокими девушками, ведущими машину, гораздо чаще, нежели с теми, кто решил с этими девушками прокатиться. Хотя, разумеется, второе тоже случается.   
Пытаясь уберечь шею от клыков, Рамлоу резко вывернул руль, и автомобиль, пробив хлипкое заграждение, полетел в ущелье – вниз, и вниз, и вниз, и…  
***  
  
И Рамлоу открыл глаза.   
Он лежал в постели. На стене издевательски висело свадебное платье, правда, вполне целехонькое. В придвинутом к кровати кресле дремал Роджерс. В окно робко заглядывало утреннее солнце.   
– Эй, – позвал Рамлоу. – Какого хрена мы опять здесь?  
Роджерс открыл глаза, охнул и схватил его за руку.   
– Слава богу! Тебе лучше?  
Рамлоу прислушался к себе и поморщился.   
– Честно говоря, паршиво, но куда лучше, чем обычно бывает после полета в пропасть.  
Роджерс покачал головой.   
– Брок, о чем ты говоришь?  
– О том, как мы сутки бродили по замку с привидениями, ловили дворецкого, мышей-вампиров и гигантских пауков, улепетывали от крестьян с вилами и в конце концов отправились в свободный полет в ущелье, потому что у цыпочки на заднем сиденье внезапно прорезались клыки. Сам не помнишь, что ли? Почему мы живы?  
Роджер погладил его по плечу.   
– Ох, Брок, помнишь, мы ужинали вчера?  
– Вчера? – удивился Рамлоу.  
– Нет, послушай. Мы ужинали вчера, и в салат вместо помидоров-черри каким-то образом попали ягоды паслена. Мы с Баки почти ничего и не заметили, но после того, как мы покатались на качелях, я вернулся и нашел тебя чуть ли не при смерти. Мы даже медицинский вертолет вызывали. Они быстро стабилизировали твое состояние, но ты бредил всю ночь.  
– О, – слабо удивился Рамлоу. – Так Баки не охотился за свадебным платьем с гвоздометом?   
– Нет, – улыбнулся Роджерс. – Тони поднял тур-фирму на уши, они сказали, что будут разбираться. Хочешь, мы уедем? Нам пообещали полностью вернуть деньги за тур и бесплатно предоставить несколько дополнительных услуг: мистическую экскурсию по замку и что-то там еще – но если ты не хочешь здесь оставаться…  
Рамлоу собирался сказать, что нет, не хочет, и вообще, он теперь сам может мистические экскурсии водить похлеще местных гидов, но вместо этого криво ухмыльнулся и похлопал Роджерса по щеке.   
– Нафиг. Остаемся. У нас все-таки медовый месяц.   
Потому что все-таки у них был медовый месяц.   
Как всегда бывает в фильмах ужасов.


End file.
